Sensei
by dukefan01
Summary: Sarada meets up to train with her sensei and learns a little about the past. Summery sucks.


Sarada ran toward the river, wanting to show her sensei her new ability. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she did. A sound reached her ears and without thinking about what it was she pivoted on her right leg to move to the side. A kunai flew harmlessly by her, in the space she occupied seconds before, before planting into a tree. Sarada smiled.

"Sensei!" she called, turning around. Hatake Kakashi stood behind her, raising an arm up in greeting.

"You're improving!" he complimented. Sarada ran to his side.

"Sensei, you'll never guess what happened!" she said, excited. She had been wanting to tell him for a while now, but he had been away on vacation and hadn't returned until after they left for their field trip.

"Oh? What's that?" he asked, wondering which one she would tell him about.

He had heard about her meeting Sasuke from Naruto. Naruto had sheepishly told him about the entire adventure, from Sarada following him to his meeting place with Sasuke to the defeat of Shin and taking the clones to the orphanage. Naruto admitted that he felt bad about jumping to conclusions. He said he still didn't know what went wrong with the DNA test that Suigetsu did for Sarada, but he knew it couldn't be right after watching Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada interact. Kakashi had scolded Naruto for not trusting his friends, since both Sakura and Sasuke had said that Sarada was their daughter. However he had to admit things usually got a little messy when Orochimaru and his people got involved.

He had known about her Sharingan from the moment Sakura and Sasuke returned to the village with her. As an Uchiha she was bound to eventually have one. After Sasuke had to leave for his mission, he and Sakura had asked Kakashi to help Sarada if her Sharingan had formed before Sasuke's mission was complete. He knew how much Sasuke wanted to be the one to train his baby girl, but he was doing this mission so that his family and everyone else would have a bright future. Kakashi was the only other person in the village who knew the first thing about the Sharingan, so he was the only person who could help her. He had agreed, but decided not to tell Sarada about it until it awakened. Naruto told him about how it awakened when she met Sasuke, but Sakura told him after that it was actually many years ago. Just like with Sasuke and many other Uchiha however, she hadn't known about it at the time.

He had also heard about their school trip from Mei. Mei and Chojiro hadn't told Naruto about it, figuring that he had more to worry about then the rebellious children who thought they could start a war. Sarada had done amazing, utilizing the Sharingan that she had only recently awakened and taking down her opponent. She was evencalled the 'Copy Ninja' by the upstarts. It made Kakashi a little proud. This girl was truly something else. She was Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, inheriting both of their amazing talents. She had taken on Naruto's dream and even now Kakashi's title. He wondered just how far this girl would go.

Sarada smiled and crossed her fingers in a manner that Kakashi instantly recognized. Three shadow clones of her popped up around her. "The shadow clone jutsu." he said. Sarada pouted for a moment before remembering that Kakashi was her parent's and Naruto's old teacher. He'd recognize that jutsu anywhere. Sarada decided to show him her new eyes. Closing her eyes she activated the technique, then opened them so Kakashi could see. "A one tomoe Sharingan." he noted.

Sarada sighed. "Can't surprise you at all can I Sensei?" she asked. Kakashi smiled. It had taken a while for Sarada to figure out his facial expressions from just his eyes since he kept everything below his nose covered in a mask. She wondered what his face looked like. "So what are we going to learn today?" she asked. Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree.

"Actually, I thought today we'd do something different. Why don't you ask any questions you may have about the Sharingan or anything else?" Kakashi asked. Sarada gave him a confused look for a moment. Then she realized Kakashi may have learned a lot from watching Sasuke use it.

"Thank you Sensei, but I think I need to wait until I can talk to someone who has a Sharingan." she said. to her surprise Kakashi actually laughed.

"That's right, I forgot your generation didn't know much about what occurred before the Fourth Ninja War. Sarada, do you know what people called me before I became the Hokage?" Kakashi asked. Sarada shook her head. She really had no idea. "The Copy Ninja." he said. Sarada was even more confused. "I also was called Kakashi of the Sharingan." he said.

"What?" Sarada asked in shock. That didn't make any sense to her. Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha and she couldn't see him having a Sharingan. However he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"When I was younger I lost an eye on a mission. A dear friend of mine who was from the Uchiha Clan was in a situation that he wasn't going to survive. As a last gift to me, he gave him his Sharingan. I found out many years later that he did survive the accident and was able to return the eye." Kakashi said, purposely omitting that Obito took it by force and was his enemy on the battle field.

"Where is he now?" Sarada asked hesitantly. Kakashi had his eyes closed like he did when he was still smiling.

"He's dead." he said. Sarada could never read Kakashi at times, but this wasn't one of them. She could see he was pretending that it didn't effect him too much, but in reality he was still sad. Sarada moved forward.

"Sensei..." she started.

"He died in the Fourth Ninja War, like many other great ninja's." he said. Sarada nodded.

"What about Uchiha Itachi? Did he die in the Fourth War as well?" she asked. Kakashi looked a little surprised.

"Where did you hear about him?" he asked. Sarada looked down, feeling that may have been a name she wasn't supposed to know. However her father's reactions to the name were so extreme, she figured he had to be someone close to him.

"Shin said that they were doing Itachi's will and he said Dad was bringing shame on the Uchiha. He also said Itachi was the last true Uchiha and my dad killed him." Sarada said. Kakashi sighed.

"Sarada, there is something that you must understand about the world, especially as a genjutsu user." he started. Sarada nodded to tell him to continue. "Things are never as they appear to be. A man who seemed to be an s-class criminal may just be trying to protect his village and his family. A person who died at the hands of another may have only succumbed to a deadly disease in that moment and had not died by the others hand's at all. You have to try and gather all the facts about any situation before you can judge it, and even by then it's too late to judge what happened because you can't change it. You can keep it from happening again however." Kakashi said.

"I don't understand Sensei." she said. He nodded.

"I know, but one day you will. For know all you need to know is Itachi was an excellent ninja and the one who inspired your father the most. He was Sasuke's older brother, and no matter what Shin said he loved Sasuke very much and Sasuke loved him." Kakashi said. Sarada looked down.

"Why won't anyone explain anything! When I was asking about my father all the Seventh would say is that my dad is the best ninja there is." Sarada cried, exasperated with the adults for only giving cryptic lessons. Kakashi put an hand on her head.

"Sarada, no one is trying to hide anything from you. To be perfectly honest even us, who lived through the war and everything leading up to it, are still trying to figure out what all happened. Not everything is as it seems, we only ever saw what certain people wanted us to see. Now years later we are still trying to back track and gather all the facts that we missed. What I can say for certain is that today your father is a man that a teacher like me can proudly say he had as his student, and your Uncle Itachi did everything that he did with the Village and your father in mind." Kakashi said. Sarada nodded, wiping away tears that had formed.

Sarada knew she would be asking more about Itachi in the future, and not just him either. She'd want to know more about her father's past. Why wasn't he in the village much when he was younger? Why did people think he killed his brother if he loved him? Just who was Orochimaru? Just who were those team mates that her father used to have? How did he even become a team with them when he had her mother and the Seventh? Why did hardly anyone know about her father, especially because all Shino-sensei had told them about him was that he was a hero from the fourth war, just like her mother and the seventh? Yet today was not the day to be asking those questions. Instead she had a demand she wanted to make.

"Sensei, I want you to teach me how to properly use this Sharingan." Sarada said. Kakashi nodded. He was planning on doing more than just that. From the sounds of it Boruto was just as big of a magnet for trouble as Naruto was. With Sasuke and Naruto getting more concerned about the future, and even something as simple as a school trip turning into a dangerous battle, Kakashi knew these kids needed to get stronger still. He hadn't taught the Chidori to anyone else besides Sasuke, but now it was time to teach that technique again.

 **I really want the Sensei Sarada mentioned before to be Kakashi. I mean this child has the Sharingan and lightning release! I'm sure she has fire release too being an Uchiha and all. Like seriously, while Sasuke is away on his mission and Sakura is trying to keep the hospital going who is more suited to train the Uchiha child then Kakashi!? Anyway, I hope you like this. I had to tell her a little about Itachi too, since Shin didn't shut up about him.**


End file.
